Truly Madly In Love
by TransformCobra
Summary: Finn and Kurt lay eyes on each other and can't lose contact. his hand is so soft on Kurt's skin.
1. Cranberries and Axe

Author's Note: I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genius! But still I don't own Glee. Nor do I own any music lyrics.

For the record In the story Quinn is pregnant and Puck ended up blabbing to Mike who told everyone but Finn except for Rachel of course. EnjoyXD

* * *

"Dude, knock it off" Finn said to Puck as he shoved the slender boy to the locker. That was the first time Finn and Kurt made eye contact. Kurt fell for Finn's cute smile, and his eyes. Of course Finn was straight he was dating the captain of the Cheerios and president of the celibacy club, Quinn Fabary. If only he would think of kissing Kurt that would totally make Kurt's day.

Of course Kurt was a fashion forward gay boy but he did help his dad in the shop and he got on the football team with Finn's help but he was actually starting to enjoy football.

"You should take care of your T-Zone more" Kurt said after showering from practice.

"My what?" Finn looked confused he thought Kurt was flirting with him. But he didn't mind. Kurt had a nice smile and a cute giggle. _Wait, did I just say Kurt was cute_ Finn thought to himself. He saw Kurt fishing for something in his bag.

"Your T-Zone" He did the figure on his face. Skin care of course. "Here apply this twice a day and you will look fresh for the ladies." Finn looked at the product, and once Kurt got dressed and left, Finn opened the lid and it kind of smelled like cranberries. Finn shrugged and applied the cream to his T-Zone.

The next day it was Glee Club finally. Finn loved football but he also loved to sing as well. Quinn came up to Finn in the hall and held his hand. She had her head resting on Finn's arm. He was too tall for her to lean on his shoulder. She could smell cranberries.

"Finn, what's that smell?" she asked sniffing around. "It smells like Axe and cranberries"

"Oh Kurt gave me this skin care stuff for my face. It makes my skin feel really soft. Here feel" he said putting her hand on his face. She was amazed with how soft his skin was but then the name of Kurt rang in her mind a couple of times. _There is no way Finn is in love with Kurt. He likes girls. _With that in mind she gave Finn a big juicy kiss.

They walked into the choir room and Quinn went straight towards Santana and Brittany telling them about Finn's skin. Finn had walked past them and to Artie and Kurt. Puck, Matt, and Mike were going to be late because they had to talk to Coach Tenaka.

"By the sounds and smells of it, seems like you used my facial cream I gave you." Kurt said with a flattered look.

"Yea, thanks Kurt this stuff makes my skin super soft too. Here feel" He leaned down so Artie can touch his skin. Artie was puzzled at the sight. But in the end Finn's skin was really soft, like a baby's. It was weird. Kurt had touched Finn's cheek and made full eye contact with him. Finn's quirky smile spread from ear to ear. Kurt had a half smile as he kept his hand there for five seconds.

_Wow, Quinn never gave me a loving look like this before. Kurt looks so cute. I like when his hair is loose and in his face._ Finn thought while staring in his eyes.

_I never noticed this look in Finn's eyes before, it's like he is actually falling in love with me. _Kurt didn't want the confusion to read on his face.

They had almost forgotten about Artie in the middle looking completely crept out by the moment that Finn and Kurt had.

"Wow your skin is extremely soft. It's crazy. It's softer than mine." Kurt applied.

"Really?" Finn eagerly put his hand on Kurt's face and put his other hand on his cheek for comparison. "Oh my…that is freaky! It's like crazy how soft your skin is. And my skin is the same almost. Totally weird"

"Dude what the hell are you doing?" Puck asked walking in with the other guys. That got Quinn's attention and she was now starting to get concerned with what was going on.

"I was just comparing my skin to Kurt's" He said dropping his hands to his side.

"Whatever dude." Puck said and went to his seat near the Cheerios.

"I have to admit that was freaky the way you two were staring at each other." Artie added to Puck's _what the fuck_ moment.

"It's nothing guys. Come on can't I talk about skin care and football with my other team mate. I believe I can" Finn argued to the_ what the fuck_ moment.

"Yea, but its Kurt dude. He sings like a girl, he doesn't even like football most likely, and he taught us that Single Ladies dance." Puck stated.

"And he is gay Finn. I don't want you and him hanging out anymore" Quinn added herself to the conversation.

"For the record Mike liked the dance, and so did you Puck. You told me in the locker room the other day as you slapped your own ass. Plus that dance won us the game." Finn paused for a breathe. "And just because he's gay doesn't mean I can't hang with him and talk about guy stuff" Finn's face was turning to a red tone.

"Look, you shouldn't even care about him. His kind shouldn't even exist on the planet. Why do people always defend the gay community its stupid, and plus they are all going to HELL!" Puck was about to punch the smaller boy standing near the piano.

"For the record, I'm not going to hell. My kind is like all of you guys, I have feelings too. I like to sing and dance, But I bet none of you man can take apart a BMW AG 3.0L Turbocharged DOHC I-6 and put it back together in under a half an hour." Kurt kept his composer and was walking out. But he stopped at the doorway. "Oh and by the way Fuck You Asshole" Kurt flipped Puck the bird. The ladies were laughing at that. The burn was felt a mile away.

After Kurt walked out Mr. Schuester walked through.

"Sorry guys, I have to serve detention today so I need you all to be here around the same time tomorrow. Sound good?" Schuester asked the kids. "Did I miss something?"

"Mr. Schuester, you didn't feel the burn? The burn that Kurt gave Puck?" Brittany asked. Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel just looked at her with the _what are you on woman?_ look. Of course Quinn and Santana know Brittany better than the other ladies, so this normal to them. "I'm sweating" She said taking her jacket off.

"Well then, whatever happened fix it. But if you all want you can still use the room to practice for Sectionals. Rachel…" he tapped his foot. Rachel was inching off her chair. "You make sure everyone is in line and Artie you are in charge" Artie was shocked, but he remembered last time when Rachel was in charge. It was like a raccoon going around and giving rabies to everyone and everything. Schuester was out the door and waving bye to the kids.

"Finn you dare follow after that fashion faggot I will get Karofsky on you" Quinn hissed and poked at him. Finn was grabbing his bag and walking off. That wasn't expected out of Quinn. She was fine with Santana and Brittany kissing what was different about Kurt?

"Dude, don't do it." Puck rose from his chair and followed Finn out the door. Quinn was with Puck following every move Finn made. They followed him all the way to his car. They were sure he was going to check on Kurt. He saw Kurt's car still in the lot across from his car. They were still staring, he had to drive off. So he drove to the gas station to top off his car. He walked into the store and bought a cherry slushie.

_I bet Kurt is crying in the bathroom right now. Or maybe he killed himself. No he wouldn't, he takes a bunch of shit from Karofsky already. Damn-it what the hell! Why am I worrying about him so much? I can't be gay? I haven't even kissed a man. But lately I have found Quinn unattractive especially when she ate those nachos like there was no tomorrow. _

Finn got back in his car and thought about one place to go to see if Kurt was doing okay after the heated argument. His' dad's shop, clearly it was a family business. And his mom got her car fixed there. She said Kurt fixed it in eleven minutes. He pulled in and parked it.

He walked into the some-what dead garage. He saw a pair of legs under a car working on something.

"Umm…Excuse me I'm looking for Kurt? Is he around?" He assumed it was Burt, his father. The body rolled from under and it was Kurt. "Holly shit" He gulped. Kurt was a major grease monkey. He had an entire different outfit than at school. Ripped jeans with major grease stains, and a white 'The Who' shirt with the same kind of stains.

"Something wrong Finn?" he asked gripping the wrench tight. "I'm pretty sure your mother's car is brand new since of last month." He had some grease on his face too, mainly hiding the tears from early.

"I'm sorry for what happened back there you know…in the choir room" Finn stared at his feet with his hand brushing throw his hair.

"It's not your fault Finn. In fact, I appreciate you standing up for me. That was kind of you" Kurt was trying to hold back tears. He walked to the refrigerator and grabbed two waters and tossed one to Finn. Finn was still staring at his feet and caught the bottle from the side. He walked over to where Kurt sat, on an old couch.

"I think that was a little too harsh what Puck said about you and you know the GLBT community." Finn said while sitting next to him.

"I'm surprised you know about the GLBT community?" Kurt questioned taking a sip of water.

"Well my mom dated a few men in her life and one ended up being a transgender woman. My mom kicked him out after finding out. He was cool though. He actually took me to this one town like two hours out that was filled with gays and lesbians and transvestites. Of course I was only thirteen. But a lot of them said I would be bisexual. That means liking both sexes." Finn replied.

"I know." Kurt wasn't too shocked by the story but it was cool that Finn was so supportive. "But where are going with this Finn?"

"Well I do care about you Kurt, maybe too much. I hate that Puck said you shouldn't exist and that all of us are going to hell" Finn scooted a little closer to Kurt. "I do like talking to you and that moment we had near the piano, I never had felt so right about myself, so alive, and so connected with someone. I mean yea, I'm with Quinn but there is something about you that I just can't keep my eyes off of you." Finn had his arm resting behind Kurt and was close to Kurt's body. Kurt could feel Finn's breathe huffing to what was about to happen. Finn leaned to Kurt's lips and Kurt sighed a little before he felt Finn's lips against his. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. Finn was stronger than Kurt and gently laid Kurt on the couch. Still with full lip contact Finn never felt this way with Quinn. He was quickly losing composer.

Kurt helped deepen the kiss and their tongues were inter-twining with each other. It was getting hot. He could feel Finn's cold hand sliding up his chest and twisting his nipple. Kurt took that a sign to grab a firm grip on Finn's ass. Finn was hard from the moment he was laying on Kurt. He knew it took Finn over edge. For some reason he had this feeling that Finn was loving this too much.

Finn was so into the intimidate moment he forgot about the mailman. "Oh…God" he got up and he jizzed his pants. "Shit" he thought out loud

"Finn it's ok." Kurt comforted him. He didn't know that Finn had this problem.

"No, it's not okay I always have to think to keep from doing this, too soon. You probably think I'm an idiot, a loser." Finn pointed to his now wet jeans.

"Finn you are not an idiot. I like you too much to think that of you. I like the way you are." Kurt smirked at Finn and he could see the smile spread on Finn's face.

"You do?" Finn asked looking into Kurt's eyes for a hiding answer.

"Yea, I liked you ever since the first time you and I met." Kurt said.

"When Puck pushed you into the lockers?" he questioned. Kurt just nodded his head. "Wow, I'm not the only one. But of course it's best liking you and making out with you instead of making a move on Puck. That would just kill him and he would kill me." Kurt laughed at the ending statement. "I love your laugh" Finn said chuckling a little.

"So, does this mean you and I are dating or what's going on here?" Kurt asked holding Finn's hand.

"I can't make it official." Finn said. Kurt let go of his hand. He knew it. It was Quinn, which was the reason he couldn't have Finn to himself. Finn grabbed his hand and gently kissed his forehand. Kurt was puzzled at this.

* * *

TaaDaa! So...tell me did you like it? did you love it? or did you hate it?


	2. Hawaiian Pizza Love

Author's Note: I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genius! But still I don't own Glee. Nor do I own any music lyrics.

For the record In the story Quinn is pregnant and Puck ended up blabbing to Mike who told everyone but Finn except for Rachel of course. EnjoyXD

* * *

"I can't make it official because you and I haven't even been out on a date" Kurt grew a smile to his face. "I'll let you get dressed into something amazing and I'll change into something else and I will pick you up in an hour. Ok?" Kurt couldn't even speak he got up and hugged Finn tightly and ran off.

The hour flew by so fast. Finn was in a black button down shirt with his nicest pair of jeans. He had a white neck tie on with a gold stripe at the bottom. He applied his cranberry cream to his face and got some cologne for the attic that he dad used before dying, it smelled really good. He rolled the selves up to his elbow to make it less corny. He took a good look in the mirror and he was a new Finn, he was comfortable in his skin. His face was glowing with a smile. Finn had never felt this happy to go out on a date before. Well he kind of felt this way with Rachel but that flame burned out quick with her. Hell, when Finn was with Quinn he had never felt so nervous before their first date. Finn was ready.

At Kurt's house, Finn was still standing at the door, eager to ring the bell but nervous as hell on what to say to Mr. Hummel.

"What do you want? You've been standing at the front step for two minutes, what do you need boy?" Mr. Hummel asked opening the door.

"Uhh…Sorry I came to get Kurt" Finn said with butterflies in his stomach. _Wow that was new_.

"Kurt didn't say anything about a date tonight? He came home, got dressed and went to work. I did see tears though, do you know about that?" Mr. Hummel asked many questions.

"Well there are some kids that said some harsh comments but that is nothing now. I…I…" Finn was stunned at what Kurt was wearing. Kurt looked awesome. He was wearing his black skinny jeans that made his ass look prefect. He had a deep purple shirt that was tucked and half way buttoned to leave his chest open for his perfect skin. But what really caught Finn's eye was the big-ass belt buckle; it was a bar of music notes. His hair was perfectly in place as always.

"Wow Kurt you look amazing." Finn sighed and held in some emotion.

"Same to you Finn. Shall we?" Kurt gestured to the outside world.

"We shall" Finn grabbed hold of Kurt's hand and almost dragged him to the car. Burt was left questioning himself about his son but, Kurt was a smart kid.

"So Finn what are we doing?" Kurt asked putting his seatbelt on.

"Well, I thought we can go bowling and maybe take a walk through the park or something like that. Is that cool with you?" Finn replied trying to concentrate on the road and not Kurt's buckle.

"Fair warning I'm an excellent bowler." Kurt said looking out the window.

"Oh really, we'll see about that" Finn loved a challenge.

"Are you questioning my badass bowling skills?" Kurt smirked.

"Don't try to be Puck in this conversation." Finn couldn't help but laugh at Kurt's remark

"Oh yes, I'm totally trying to be like Noah. _Oh I'm Puck and I'm badass in this town. You can't be a badass, because I'm badass number one. I have sex with so many girls to hide my insecurities _God, I can't stand him sometimes" Kurt said in a mocking and mad tone.

"Hey, that was pretty spot on." Finn couldn't help but laugh at Kurt's Puck interruption.

"Yea, it was" Kurt laughed with Finn. They finally got to the bowling alley and got their shoes and took a lane. Finn was putting the names in as Kurt was getting ready.

"Hey, what kind of pizza do you want Finn?" Kurt asked before going to the counter to get their drinks and order.

"Either pepperoni or Hawaiian" he said still getting the names in.

"You like Hawaiian pizza?" Kurt questioned

"Yea why?" Finn asked turning around to get his shoes.

"Hawaiian is my favorite"Kurt said in response. He took off to get the order set. Finn was thrilled, another person that likes Hawaiian pizza. The person who invented it is genius. Finn got his ball and was pumped for this date to continue. After Finn bowled a strike he was waiting for Kurt. But something wasn't right. It felt like something or someone was watching him.

Of course he didn't know who, but Quinn and Puck were making out a few lanes away. Quinn saw Finn and stopped kissing. "Shit what is Finn doing here?"

"Where?" Puck asked annoyed that they stopped. "I bet he is on a date with Rachel or something" He kissed down Quinn's neck.

"Please I don't think he would be here with that thing. What if he sees us?" Quinn didn't want him to find out about her and Puck.

"He wont it doesn't even look like he is staring at us." Puck sat up right and got his shoes on. "Come on, let's bowl. Maybe he'll think you and I are just hanging out. I mean Mike, Matt, Santana, and Brittany are here too"

Sadly Puck had a point a lot of glee kids were here since it was a Friday "You know your right" She said kissing him for the last time through the night. She got up and bowled the first frame.

"Sorry it was a long line, Artie and Tina are here" Kurt said getting his ball ready.

"Oh cool" Finn said and with one swift move Kurt got a strike. Finn widen his eyes. This was going to be a competition. After four more frames he was down by five points. Shit Kurt was good. Kurt was getting ready to bowl and Finn happened to be standing behind him. He moved quietly to not get hit by the bowling ball, and before throwing the ball Finn grabbed at Kurt's torso. The ball flew out of Kurt's hand and into the gutter. Finn had held Kurt and got him off the ground.

"You are too good" Finn said picking him up and getting him to the seat.

"Finn put me down this instance" Finn did what he was told and sat Kurt down on chair. Finn stared into Kurt's eyes. Kurt grabbed Finn's tie and pulled him close to his lips, planting a nice gentle kiss. Finn was smiling as they parted.

"That was nice Kurt" Finn saw the look in Kurt's eyes. It wasn't a needy look like most girls that are after him but it was a lust love look. He liked it. "But I got something better" Finn got closer and put one knee on the seat next to Kurt, kind of straddling the slender smaller boy. He leaned down and gave Kurt a nice kiss with a little of tongue.

"Okay, you bet me. You are the better pleaser." Kurt said. It was like a competition between them and Finn was loving it. The pizza had arrived and they were starving. As Finn sat down he saw Tina helping Artie get a bowling ball for him.

"You know, Artie and Tina are cute together." Finn said getting a slice of pizza for him and Kurt.

"Yea for sure. I love that sweater Artie is wearing" Kurt smirked and took a bit of pizza.

"Plaid works for him, of course I look better in plaid though" Finn replied with a mouth full of pizza. Kurt took a sip of diet pepsi and saw two people he didn't want to see until Monday. Quinn and Puck were eating with the other glee people.

"Don't look now but your so-called friend and girlfriend are over there with the other football and cheerios." Kurt cleared his throat. Finn looked back and almost made eye contact with Puck. "I told you not to look" Kurt snapped

"Sorry, but it's like a reflex thing. Shit!" Finn was getting uncomfortable.

"We can go if you want to." Kurt said nicely holding Finn's hand.

"No, you know what, I don't care. They can see us having a good time. I don't care anymore about Quinn. I do need to break up with her though" Finn stated.

"Finn I don't want you to do this if you don't want to. You are going to get bashed every day if this goes out. We can keep it secret if you need to." Kurt was concerned about what the other guys from the team would do if they found out about him.

"No, I already get shit from Karofsky, and I like you a lot Kurt. I want to have a good time with you" Kurt was tearing up. Finn got up and sat next to Kurt. He wiped away the single tear that streamed down Kurt's face.

"Kurt I like the way you are, infact I have fallen for that adorable face of yours' and those eyes get to me all the time. I want you." Finn lifted Kurt's chin slightly and gave the most passionate kiss on the world, it seemed like it. Artie saw the action and told Tina, they were awing at the couple. Quinn saw her man kissing that fag and she was growing anger. Puck stood next to her after bowling and saw what she was furious at.

"Oh, hell no" Puck walked towards the first gay couple in the school. "What the fuck Finn you are straight and you are with Quinn." Tina told Artie she will be back. She walked to the argument about to start. Quinn was beside Puck.

"Ok, first of all I'm bisexual as of three hours ago. And Quinn I'm sorry but I like Kurt a lot and you can't stop me." Finn stood up defending him and Kurt.

"You are dumping me for this faggot" Kurt was hurt by Quinn's words. He thought she and him were friends apparently not.

"Technically yes, I am dumping you I don't want to be with you anymore Quinn. I'm sorry, I would like to stay friends and I will still help you and our baby" Finn was taking this situation like a mature person.

"No, I need you. You impregnated me" Quinn was sobbing. Puck put his arm around her and tried calming her down.

"Hold up Finn, you need to know blondie over here isn't having your baby. It's Puck's baby and that they have been having a secret thing with each other behind your back. And secondly I don't understand you Fabary, you are totally fine with Santana and Brittany fucking but it's wrong if Finn loves Kurt. You disgust me." Tina told them. "And you Puckerman. You are an idiot. You are just as bad as Karofsky, no worse than Karofsky! Deal with it. There are gay people in this world and they have feeling too! So back off these two they just want to have a good time with each other." Tina stormed off and to Artie which gave her a high five and a sweet kiss.

"Seriously you two! I can't believe you guys weren't going to tell me. You know what I don't fucking care. Be with each other! But I don't make fun of you two, so knock it the fuck off and let me be with Kurt" Finn said taking a seat next to his boyfriend.

"Fine whatever, you guys will be in a rude awaken come Monday" Puck warned them. They both stormed off.

"Wow, that was weird but interesting" Kurt mumbled. Finn was kissing his neck and playing with that big ass buckle. "Finn, don't!"

"Why? I want to" Finn asked with a concern look.

"I don't want to move too fast" Kurt said. "Not that I don't want to fuck but, we are going to need to get use of going to school with people trying to kill us."

"As long as I have you, I can handle anything. Kurt Hummel…" Finn said with cockiness

"Yes Finn!" Kurt smiled.

"I love you"

* * *

TaaDaa! So tell me...did you like it? did you love it? or did you hate it?


End file.
